Gaston and Aladdin
by GastonLover
Summary: Gaston meets Aladdin. Aladdin meets Gaston. Jasmine meets Gaston in a fatal twist. AND....Genie was happy-but not as happy as Tye Dye.
1. Gaston and Aladdin

_Gaston and Aladdin _

_By: GastonLover _

It was a cold, cold, cold, day in France. It was brutal, man-god; I can't begin to tell ya how cold it was like freeze your toes off.

So, Gaston decided to go to Saudi Arabia…and man when he got there it was hot. It was like BURN your toes off it was so hot. It was the total opposite. But he decided to stay.

While walking in his tight and sexy tunic with greasy-sexy black hair in a pony-tail, the drew attention. I mean how could he not? He's just so sexy.

Aladdin happened to be walking on the street a day from Jasmine's bitching. His sexy muscled chest was showing because it was like 150 mother fucking degrees man. He had on his purple vest and light weight white pants-unfortunately was not tight, but they were ripped at the ass.

He stopped when he saw Gaston and was like, "Wow, someone as hot as me…" they were like two peas in a pod.

Gaston noticed someone staring at him and turned and turned and turned again while turning to him, to see Aladdin's sexy pearly whites shining in the hot five hundred and fifty million degrees sun.

"Wow…someone with teeth as nice as mine…" he thought.

So, they were stopped in the middle of street staring at each other. And the crowd staring at them because they were the two sexiest people they saw in the world.

So, Aladdin grabbed Genie out of the hole in his ass and made a wish. He wished that Gaston would fall in love with him forever and ever in the palace…without Jasmine.

Genie-happy to see his choice, agreed.

So, Aladdin walked over to invite Gaston to his palace.

"So, do you wanna come to the palace, man?"

"Sure, do I get fanned?"

"Yes, Jasmine will do it…" Aladdin answered.

So, they walked to the palace out of the mega extreme hot weather.

"Wow, the palace is pretty…" Gaston looked at the ground.

"Ya…."Aladdin nodded.

Jasmine greeted them hi, "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Just chillin in da hot-ness?" Aladdin replied.

"Who's this, honey?" she asked.

"This is…."

"Gaston." Gaston answered he said with a FRENCH accent.

"Nice to meet you, Gaston. I am Jasmine."

Gaston out of his tunic, pulled out a mp-40 and blew her away and laughed hysterically as blood gushed out of her like how water pours over rocks.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Gaston cried REALLY loud and there was some shrieking in his voice.

Jasmine screeched like a rat as the life left her. The carpet was REALLY bloody with some flesh and guts all over. Not to mention, body stuff too.

Aladdin made another wish, "GENIE, clean up this mess and jasmine shut up."

Genie happy that Jasmine was gone, agreed, and blew her up while cleaning the mess.

"Nice job, man," Aladdin complemented.

"Merci beaucop," Gaston replied.

"Ya, what's that shit now?" Aladdin confused.

"Francais," Gaston replied.

"Coolio!" Aladdin paused, "Hold on, I gotta make another wish."

He asked if Genie would set up the wedding while kissing Gaston FOR A long time on the lips. When they were done kissing on the lips…everything was ready.

"Gaston, will you marry me?" Aladdine asked.

"Sure, you're better than Belle."

So, they for married and were happy for a long, long, long time…until they died.

_FIN _


	2. Taking Over the World

_Gaston and Aladdin-Part Two: Taking over the World_

_By: GastonLover_

It was another mega super fucking hot day in Saudi Arabia. Aladdin was wearing his sexy vest that revealed his chest and his ass pants. Gaston was wearing hot tunic where he stored his weapons.

"Say Aladdin, wanna take over the world? It's so fucking hot and boring…"

Aladdin shrugged, "Sure, why the hell not?"

"Okay, let's set an army." Gaston answered.

So, Aladdin had Abu call upon on his fucking furry friends…that were monkeys. Gaston taught them how to use mp-40s and soon they were off to India-because they hated those fucking Indians for some god damn reason.

Once they got to India they faces a problem-the mother fucking Hindu-Kush. They were like so tall and large, man; it was gonna be a bitch to get around them.

"Okay, I'm gonna use Genie…"Aladdin told them, "Genie I wish for you to make these damn mountains disappear."

Genie, who also hated the Indians, happily agreed.

So, the mountains were destroyed and they send the monkeys in with their mp-40s taking over India. In a few minutes, India surrendered, because they were WEAK!

Gaston and Aladdin kissed for a long time as they happily celebrated their victory. BUT, Ravana came down from The Hell Mountain.

"Ravana!" Aladdin screamed like a baby with no Ma.

Ravana with all this mother fucking ten heads was like super mega mad. So, he attacked Gaston and stabbed him in the chest. Gaston in pain wailed as he fell to the ground.

Aladdin devastated cried and then attacked Ravana back in revenge, he bite of all his ten heads and ate them for dinner. Ravana, killed, went back to The Hell Mountain.

Aladdin rushed over to his lover's side and wept all over his face.

Then, Gaston stood up and commanded his army back to Saudi Arabia, the mother fucking hot land.

On the street on their way home, though, they saw, Tye Dye. They brought him back to the hot land where he made they made tye dye a living.

Tye Dye made Gaston a tye dye tunic and it was very sexy. He, also, made Aladdin a sexy tye dye vest.

Also, he made Gaston a sexy tye dye thong. wink wink

Man, were they really mega fucking hot now!

So, now they had taken over India, and the rest of the world panicked, surrendered to them for they saw that Gaston and Aladdin were mother fucking gods. So, now, Aladdin and Gaston ruled da woriald in their tye dye. (You see, everyone had to wear tye dye as a rule...)

_FIN _


	3. Nathan and Diego with the Magic Dragon!

_Gaston and Aladdin: Part Three-Nathan and Diego with the Magic Dragon! _

_By: GastonLover_

So, tired of all the mother fucking heat, Gaston decided they should take a trip to the fucking cold land to France.

They road horses all the way there-in their tye dye and everybody in France wailed at them because they were so mother fucking hot-they also brought Tye Dye along, because he's so pretty and they loved him…and he loved them too.

The girls swooned as they saw Gaston his tye dye thong and tunic and Aladdin in his tye dye vest and ass pants-which had more holes in them now.

They strutted up and down the same street for five times until they saw a strange woman. She was ugly and wrinkly and she smelled. Disgusted, they decided she had to die-she also wasn't wearing any tye dye! A big no no!

So, they walked up to her.

"Madam, what is your name?" Gaston asked.

"Vanessa Paradis," she replied.

"You are not wearing tye dye," Tye Dye pointed out angrily.

"Tye dye is like so not pretty…" she answered.

All three men gasped shocked she dare such a stupid freacking thing.

Tye Dye, sad, cried.

Gaston pulled out another mp-40 from his tunic and starting blowing her away. Guts, blood, and body crap sprayed everywhere. Aladdin took her head and ate it for his lunch-he had been so fucking hungry. Tye Dye grabbed her shirt and made it tye dye. A sweeper swept by and put her remains in a drain.

They all laughed, as her existence has ended.

Lurking in the shadows, a Mexican and a pirate smoked the magic dragon. Smelling, that wonderful, the gang walked over to them in the shadows and said hello.

"Hi, Aladdin," Gaston greeted.

"Hi, Gaston," Tye Dye answered.

"Hello, Diego," Aladdin waved.

"Hola, Nathan," Diego stated as a fact.

"Hi, Tye Dye," Nathan smiled.

"So, what the fuck is up?" Tye Dye stated as fact, casually.

"Nothing, just fucking smoking," Nathan replied.

"Wanna dragon?" Diego offered one to the tye-dye gang.

"Sure"

"Sure"

"Sure"

"Sure"

"Sure"

"Sure"

"Sure"

Soon, they were all puffing the dragon. Then, by accident, Gaston dropped his dragon and burned a hole through his tunic to this thong.

Tye Dye was sobbed in pain and then WE hugged him and he felt better.

"Hi, Sabrina!" Nathan cried.

"Hi, Vionna!" screamed Diego.

"Yo, what's up?" Sabrina asked.

"Just fucking chilling…" Gaston answered.

"Nice tye dye…"Vionna commented on Tye Dye's big, long, huge shirt that dragged five feet behind him. Also, his hair was tye dyed too.

"Thank, ya!" Tye Dye was VERY happy now.

"Time is running out…."Gaston said as his clothes burned.

Diego passed out the dragons as Gaston stop, drop, and roll.

"Here you go kiddies…"Diego said.

Aladdin began to weep again as his lover was in pain, he wept all over him and put out the scorching hot ass flames.

Gaston got up from rolling and kissed his lover as a thank you. Everyone clapped in astonishment!

Tye Dye then made him some clothes REALLY REALLY REALLY fast, so he would be covered. He's like a fast clothes maker.

Everyone clapped in astonishment.

Now, everyone stared at each puffing their dragons, which were special.

"Hey, anybody got some cod?" Aladdin asked.

"Sure"

"Sure"

"Sure"

"Sure"

"Sure"

"Sure"

Nathan passed out the drinks to everyone and they all smiled, because cod was like the best drink there ever was.

"Natan, tell them about La Elina," Diego instructed.

BUT-the fire went out and they all instantly fell asleep, cod still in hand and their dragons in their mouth.

_FIN_


	4. Astonishment

_Gaston and Aladdin Part Four: Astonishment _

_By: GastonLover _

"TOOT" Vionna yelled.

"Que es un "toot"? Diego asked very curiously.

"I believe this "toot" is a word used to describe fart," Nathan described.

They all nodded in understanding, Tye Dye liked the noise, so he was REALLY happy. They all began shouting toot and people walked by looked at them and laughed before they continued.

"Say, Al, when are we gonna go back to mega fucking hot land?" Gaston asked.

"Do you have a palace?" Sabrina asked.

"Ya, it's big," Al replied.

"And pretty," said the very smiley tye dye.

"and big…"Gaston said too.

"Ya….man, that's awesome," Sabrina stared at her empty glass of cod sadly.

"SO! As I was saying, Eline was a very smelly stupid woman, who always poloted everything. God, she stank!" Nathan said while everyone listened intently.

"She has a sacred dance and chant she did. She moved her hands in a circular motion while stoming her feet. She chanted BOOI BOOI BOOI-BOOI over and over and over and over and over againnnnn.

"Then, Butch ate her. Munchy munchy munch! mMmmm, protein. So, I save the day, because Butch would never have come if it had not been for me!" Everyone clapped in astonishment and Tye Dye was REALLY happy AND proud.

"Who is that Butch?" asked Gaston.

"My pet sea-serpent…."Nathan answered as he poured everyone some of that delicious friggin cod.

"Time is running out…."Gaston said as he drank his cod.

They all stared at one another and stared and stared and stared……till Nathan broke into song!

"I will be your parsnip baby!" he sang to Tye Dye, who was REALLY REALLY REALLY MEGA SUPER HAPPY! More happier than he had ever been before. His smile was so big it passed his ears!

"I will parsnip your world!" Then, Diego, pulled out his guitar and played along.

Then, everyone clapped in astonishment!

"Hi, babe!" said happily to himself.

"PARSNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" the song ended.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go come play at my palace, manz?" Aladdin asked them.

"Sure"

"Sure"

"Sure"

"SI!"

"Sure"

"Ya….maaaaan…."

"Sure"

"We haveta get Vinchesa, NAte," Aladdin said.

"Say, how do you know about this Vinches-sa?" Nate asked slyly.

"I used to be in the band.."

"Oh, I forgot…."

"Then, marrired that puta, Hasmine, and leeeft." Diego said anger.

"Glack-a-lack-a-glack-a-lack," Tye Dye.

So, they began searching for Vinchesha. They started in a jungle in a slimy cave in a jungle in AFRica.

Tye Dye was not happy-it did not show the pretty tye dye.

"Vinchensa" they all called in harmony.

"Time is running out!" HE called to Vinchensa.

"Dragons are aqui!" Digo screamed really really loud and Tye Dye covered his ears and mouth and eyes cuz they hurt.

"He here no." Vinna stated.

THEN-they heard the schreeching of the KEVO! Tye Dye became angered and everybody stared in astonishment cuz they never had seen an angry Tye Dye before.

Suddenly! Omlette moved the boulder from the doorway, because it was too dark for the KEVO to see.

"Errrr-errr-errrrr" the KEVO said in a nasily skreechly toungue.

"Now, KEVO, leave the H-A-P-P-Y people aloooon-O MI GO! It's a TYDAIUS!" he pointed Tye Dye.

"Errrr!!!" KEVO craved for attention.

"SHUTUP, I have been so sick of being SO patient with you! Now, be quiet and lemme speak with the TYDAIUS!" Omlette, the POKEMON trainer, said.

"Today, on Pokemon, we're going to interview OMLETTE!" Nate held the microphone and spoke to the camera-which was being held by Vinchensa-they didn't notice because he was cleverly blocked by the camera.

"I'm Nate, and this is my assistant, Digo, who is hidden by the shadows of the cave! So-Omlette, tell us what are doing here todaaa?"

"Well, today, me was going to walk the KEVO, but he broke his lease, and I stumbleded across the Tydaius-in the cave-that we are currently in-and this is truly amazing to see the evoloved form of the KEVO."

"You hear that, folks? The evoooooolved form of the KEVO is our very loved, Tye Dye. His is the OOONly one in the POKEMON world." Nate commented.

Digo chimed in from the shadows, "Yes."

"Now, it's time for commercials! SO-tune in tomorrow to see the reeeest of the interview with the OMLETTE, who looooks like Ravana-he's Indian, you see. So, tune in tommmrow for the next episode of Today on POKEMON!"

"Yes…"-Digo.

They all slept on the slimy cave floor in a bed together that was provided in the cave. (vincensha was still hidden by the camera-and filming them sleeping-particularly the Tye Dye.)

_FIN_


End file.
